Counting Stars
by hurohurokuma
Summary: —Levy didn't know what to think of it: he just sat there the entire time. Of course he might be enjoying with his friends and all, but what she couldn't get was that why was he always staring at her. How was she supposed to get over her crush with him now? [College!AU] Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe (GajEvy) )
1. always in black

—Levy didn't know what to think of it: he just sat there the entire time. Of course he might be enjoying with his friends, but what she couldn't get was that why was he always staring at her. How was she supposed to get over her crush with him now? [College!AU] Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe (GajEvy) )

* * *

><p><strong>I hold no ownership or whatsoever of Fairy Tail and the characters used in this work of fiction. The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets by Andrew Sean Greer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes: <strong>Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe ); GaLe (GajEvy) multi chapter fic, coming right up! College!AU (Jock!Gajeel; Scholar!Levy)_ But then again, this is a College AU as mentioned earlier in my summary. Expect that there _might_ be mentions of sex, college horror, or worse drugs._

This is part of a series I'm working on currently: **Before Midnight Confessions**. This one is the first [**Counting Stars**] starting with Levy's point of view, which may or may not be followed by Gajeel's point of view. Next is a BixAnna (BixlowxLisanna): **Never Been Alive**. Stay tuned, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, since the Football team is here, what do you say?" Lucy said her brows wriggling in suggestion. Levy should have laughed but she didn't, too focused on the counter. There wasn't any new customer, but maybe is she focused on it more it would make Lucy's question go away.<p>

Unfortunately so the blonde just repeated the obnoxious question and stood beside her. She had this lousy grin plastered on her face.

"Lu, maybe Mirajane has been rubbing too much on you," Levy replied sighing. Her friend giggled and gave her a friendly pat on the back. It had been Lucy's mission to get someone to get into her pants since the first semester. She wasn't one to think ill of it, but she couldn't help it. Maybe Lucy felt like she couldn't get it done even if her life hangs on it.

Though it's not like she's interested at all. She hardly noticed boys due to her studies.

"Come on, just choose one," Lucy insisted pulling up her infamous puppy dog eyes. And Levy couldn't say 'no'. So she looked around trying to spot the Football team. Then there they were; loud boys who were obviously too big for their age.

Lucy started ranting who's who and all the fancies. No one caught Levy's eyes. To be honest, she wasn't into them. They were the kind of guys she didn't really like. She wasn't gaga over boys, and this bunch was no different (even worse if she was allowed to say). But Lucy kept going, going, and going.

"Oh, and that one in black is Gajeel," Lucy continued. And Levy swore she should staple her friend's mouth every now and then because, the said-Gajeel turned at the mention of his name. Levy bit her lips and looked away trying to find anything to keep her busy. "He's also a good eye candy, but hey I'm not sure you'll want him, Lev," Lucy continued. "He's the brooding type you don't know what goes in his mind."

"And that blonde is Laxus, but I know you know him at least."

At that moment, she wanted the earth to swallow her whole as Laxus turned to them and winked at their direction.

-/-

"Perhaps you should tell Lucy it makes you uncomfortable," Justine Freed suddenly said as he handed her a book for their project. She blinked a few times, and just stared at him confused.

"Laxus said something about the cashier girl crushing on one of the guys," he said as if it explained everything. But perhaps it did; because Levy twisted into a stammering box.

"I-I—It was—you know—Lucy wasn't—I didn't mean— I'm not—I don't even—crushing," she started her thoughts stumbling on her words. She could feel her cheeks heat up. She must look had horrible.

Then a light pat was placed on her head. Freed gave her an awkward smile as if he wasn't really comfortable as well. She bit her lips and looked down on her feet embarrassed.

"No, it's alright. He didn't say it was a bad thing. Though he got in—"he paused, as if deciding against what he was about to spill, and then continued. "But you should tell your friend you're not very comfortable with her pimping you to the guys," he said again trying to bring comfort in his voice.

"I know she means well," she said when she finally found her voice to speak. She looked up to him trying to even her expression. "But thank you for understanding."

"Shall we work on the assignment?"

"Of course."

-/-

She was pleased: everything in the University was working out pretty well. But of course, Lucy insists she should get a boyfriend even once in her life. The blonde was a horrible mess after learning that she hasn't had a boyfriend at all.

Freed was a very charming companion although she doesn't really see anything romantic on their relationship; platonic maybe. And yet, since meeting Laxus on one occasion, she's been dubbed as Freed's girlfriend. And it wasn't like she could do anything with that. The Football player would just laugh at her every time—every single time— she tries to tell him they are not.

Aside from that, Laxus was pretty much a cool guy. He wasn't as much of a jerk as she initially thought. Maybe not as much but still a jerk, perhaps his charm just didn't work on her. It seemed though they had met before. Perhaps, she had met a jerk before which she had buried in the back of her head as a terrible memory. Now that she thought of it, Laxus has been coming over the café almost in a routine.

Of course, it also led the Football players to come every so often (since Laxus was their 'star player'). And that meant that man named Gajeel also comes.

She wasn't looking forward for it. But she did catch herself staring at him more than the necessary. And he did so too in return. There were times she'd catch him staring, and times she'd be caught staring by him. Lucy had stopped pestering her after hearing Laxus and his stupid deduction.

"Ah, Luce," she wasn't sure what spirit came over to her that moment.

"Yes, Lev?"

"You know you asked me about which of them I liked?" she could hear herself say, but there was no way to stop her big mouth.

"In the Football team?"

"Yeah," she answered. Her mouth wasn't following her mind. "It's Gajeel, that guy who's always in black."

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The fic is going to start off casually and drift off casually.

For the complete credits of the cover art: The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets (by Andrew Sean Greer) which was made by the cover design of Henry Sene Yee & Emily Mahon; Illustration by Philip Pascuzzo; Author photograph by David Ross. It's a beautiful book, but I have yet to finish it.

**SECOND FAN FICTION ACCOMPLISED** \(^w^)/~(hurohuro)

**FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER FAN FICTION ACCOMPLISED** \(^w^)/~(hurohuro)


	2. realizing complexities

—Levy didn't know what to think of it: he just sat there the entire time. Of course he might be enjoying with his friends, but what she couldn't get was that why was he always staring at her. How was she supposed to get over her crush with him now? [College!AU] Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe (GajEvy) )

* * *

><p><strong>I hold no ownership or whatsoever of Fairy Tail, the song in this chapter, and the characters used in this work of fiction. The Cover Art is made by me (acrylic on paper), inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets by Andrew Sean Greer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes: <strong>Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe ); GaLe (GajEvy) multi chapter fic, coming right up! College!AU (Jock!Gajeel; Scholar!Levy)_ But then again, this is a College AU as mentioned earlier in my summary. Expect that there _might_ be mentions of sex, college horror, or worse drugs._

* * *

><p>"The same?" she asked as her eyes met his. Freed gave her his usual smile nodding. Then his eyes turned to look around the café. It was like a secret understanding between the two. Levy doesn't mind. She knows he's looking for Mirajane. With a sly smile she took his order and scribbled down something on the tissue before handing it to him.<p>

He smiled yet again, but it didn't reach his eyes.

She knew he didn't spot her because Mirajane wasn't in morning shift today.

Seeing the tissue he held back a gasp and walked off immediately. She smiled at herself knowing that the man would show up later in the evening to hear Mirajane's performance.

"One Latte and one Espresso," a soft voice said, catching her attention effectively. She smiled at the woman in front of her. "For Juvia," she said. "And for Gajeel."

She was Gajeel's friend/girlfriend/ex-girlfriend. She wasn't sure. But she was also quite popular. She was pretty, and all. _Everything a guy would actually like._ She thought envy gnawing her guts.

Quickly she got the order, trying not to be too stiff with it. There were times, only the two of them would come there. They would stay for a while just to disappear later unnoticed. Levy would find herself disappointed at times. The other girl stared at her for a moment, her expression quite blank. Then she looked at the tissue issued to them as if inspecting it of anything. Then she looked back at Levy.

Perhaps, she was expecting Levy to scribble her number there. Because not less than a second her eyes darted on Gajeel who had seated himself off. Then she looked back at the cashier. This almost got Levy flustered. She wasn't sure what she did wrong.

"T—the earlier was for a friend," she choked out. "We're partners so—I couldn't chat with him—and it was the project we're," the look on Juvia's eyes caught her off guard though. It was relief. Then Juvia thanked her politely and walked towards Gajeel's table.

Levy hit herself. _Why did she even try explaining?_

-/-

_Remember me, remember me when you are down._

_Float me on air, and lift me up from off the ground._

She didn't know he was part of a band. She didn't know they would play that time; and most importantly here in Fairy Tail. And thankfully she wasn't on duty. It would have been embarrassing to stare at him while trying to serve up the people; not that she wasn't clumsy enough already. She tried to still her heart but later gave up on it. Gajeel was very talented. Well, she wasn't knowledgeable but she knew he was good at what he was doing. But she did remember Droy playing a bass guitar for her before, and it surely hadn't look that easy. But Gajeel came out almost effortless.

_Oh baby, I feel lazy so lie here in my arms tonight._

_Would you deny a poor man's cry, a poor man's cry?_

Some blonde guy had been their vocalist. She sure knew that man hadn't been from the University. His face was quite startling like how Gray managed to stand out in a sea of people. And neither was the one on the drums, organ, and the other guitar. They were all so foreign looking; but oddly Gajeel fit in right into them like some visual kei band. And she found herself more engrossed with the scene on the stage, as her attention turned boldly to his lips.

_Just when I'm finding it hard to breathe,_

_You lift the weight inside of me._

Her lips fell quite ajar, as he mouthed the lyrics. Her curiosity of how his voice sounded when singing growing exponentially, but it was impossible with the café buzzing with people the vocalist's voice on the mic, and the other instruments melding in.

_Oh baby I see the light that's burning bright, and we're the stars._

_Oh Annie, you save me from the world._

_Oh Annie, you save me from the world._

Then his eyes snapped towards hers. It wasn't the first time they've stared at each other like this. She couldn't even remember the first time; the first time her breath caught on her throat; the first time she'd been so mesmerized; the first time everything stopped and it was just the two of them. She didn't know how long she had stared at him during his whole performance; or stared at him at all. Because all those times they'd ended up staring at each other in the café, or just the football field but it was always Levy who cut it off.

_My head's alive, my head's alive, can't get no peace._

_You're my escape from this heartache, I need relief._

This time she looked away as she felt someone tap her shoulder. It was Elfman. His tan arms extending towards her from a less crowded spot, how was it possible to have such long limbs? He had a grin plastered on his face as he said something she barely understood. But she followed him off into the crowd.

_Oh baby, this world's crazy, so lie here in my arms tonight._

_You can't deny a poor man's cry, a poor man's cry._

She looked back towards him, only to find him staring at her amused. She wondered what goes in his mind when they stared at each other like this. She wondered if she had been so obvious. His lips still mouthing the lyrics that were unknown to her, she might as well ask the song from Mirajane or Lucy. The song was going to hunt her before she realized it. Before she could get too interested in just staring at him, she turned to her heel hoping Elfman was still visible.

_Just when I'm finding it hard to breathe,_

_You lift the weight inside of me._

"Levy!" she heard Mirajane exclaimed. They were together. All of them; everyone she'd known in the University was here having a good time. She couldn't help but join in as well. And grinned even wider when she noticed the proximity of Freed and Mirajane. They were like idiots both oblivious of the other's reciprocated affections.

_Oh baby I see the light that's burning bright, and we're the stars._

_Oh Annie, you save me from the world._

It turned out that the café gave a buzzing night life to students from the Uni. She didn't know Fairy Tail was this popular. However, Mirajane insisted out of modesty that it was the band there for the night. Then her eyes were drawn back towards the stage. She had fought the urge to do so, yet failed miserably. But even if it had been a fine proximity from the stage, she still couldn't see much. With a defeated sigh she leaned to Elfman who sat himself beside her. "Hey, Elfman," she greeted with an ever resent smile. The other turned to her with a grin ready for any inquiry. "What's that band? Ah—I like that song."

_Oh Annie, you save me from the world._

"Dunno, though Gajeel's in it," he shrugged attentively. At the mention of the name she tried not to look too absorbed. The crowd had broken in a round of applause but her attention was all to Elfman. "But the song's 'Annie You Save Me'," the crowd was too noisy but right now she had discovered her hidden talent of reading lips. She giggled when Elfmann tried to add something about manliness to it and masculinity.

_I say, stars, please shine for me tonight._

_Stars, please shine for me tonight._

She didn't stay too long. Especially because Freed had finished his part of the project; she knew she had to finish hers. She excused herself. She could see Elfman pout like a big Doberman. She laughed and set off. Although, the guys had volunteered to walk her home with a, "You sure, Levy?" from Gray, Freed, or Elfman. She nodded and headed off before any argument could start. And it wasn't like she was comfortable with someone still not well acquainted with her to walk her home.

_You lift the weight now baby, from inside_

_Just when I'm finding it hard to breathe,_

She passed by him. Sparks flew almost instantly as his glance graced on her too. She knew that she was kind of slow about things like this; because it was just today she fully realized she had a full bloom crush on him. She looked down quickly and set off. At least she discovered something new about him: he was part of a band popular to college kids and quite a capable bass player.

_You lift the weight inside of me._

_Oh baby I see the light that's burning bright, and we're the stars._

_Just when I'm finding it hard to breathe,_

And that made her happy; awfully happy. She was turning into some stalker. She heard a couple of thuds behind her. (Presumably, Elfman thought it wasn't manly to let her walk alone. Sheesh, that man was always too obsessed with machismo.)

_You lift the weight inside of me._

_Oh baby I see the light that's burning bright, and we're the stars_

She turned around, just to find Gajeel putting his duffel bag in place with his guitar in the other hand. If the street wasn't so dark, she would have been as bright as a tomato. Then he looked at her. Her expression could have been priceless, because there was a hint of a smile on his always scowling lips. Well, she hadn't expected the person behind her to be him anyway. Surely it caught her off guard. Plus he was definitely smiling at her. It made her heart skip a beat. He was certainly staring back at her smiling, as if he had known her since.

_Oh Annie, you save me from the world._

_Oh Annie, you save me from the world._

Then she froze in place as he took off, and stood by the post waiting for a cab. Or what was it he was waiting for. She stood there for a couple of minutes, and then Levy felt herself too embarrassed that she hurried off back into the café pretending to look into her back all the while. She was too much of a coward to stay alone with him there and pretend to be waiting for a cab since; she'd more likely be paying a terrible attention to him instead. She might even miss the cab. She didn't say anything but they figured something good happened to her. Though blushing so hard, she was quite hyped.

_Oh Annie, you save me from the world._

Even though returning late in their dorm with Lucy, she finished the project. She was still so hyped and inspired.

-/-

"Levy," Freed started as he pointed something on the book they were discussing. She looked at it for a moment or so then looked back at him with a curious expression. Tapping her pencil on her lips, she smiled almost slyly. In the days she had been with him, she had officially figured out how much of a dork the MVP's best friend was. _Who would have known the popular brainy would be a dork after all his almighty act?_

Not that she had any problems with popular people. Or perhaps she was bullied before in her high school days that she eventually had this prejudice about them. Yet she might have, theoretically, buried in the furthest part of her brain.

"Freed?" she asked ever so softly. "Did you actually come here to study?" she asked. Bixlow who had sat himself with them made a choking sound. While the addressed man looked shock before blushing furiously, trying to device an excuse; but panic had been like paint on his face. With a thumbs up from Bixlow, Levy proceeded asking, "If we are really studying, why aren't we in the library?"

"Sometimes, I don't know if I'll hate you or like you. Do you know that, Levy?" he replied brashly.

"He's such a dork!" Bixlow exclaimed. As obnoxious as Bixlow was, he was a great accomplice in teasing Freed. And, well, she enjoyed seeing the other flustered. _Why doesn't he just confess?_ It was quite obvious that Mirajane liked him too. If the brighter smiles of Mirajane; the huge attention she gives Freed; the way she turned down any guy who would try to woo her; or any of that sort isn't a big giveaway she wasn't sure what else would be.

"Hey, they're here," Bixlow said in a hushed tone, after his laugh subsided. His eyes gave a pointed look, and Levy turned to see who's there. Much to her delight, it was Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfmann; talk of the devil Strausses.

And then there was Gajeel sitting alone in a table a little far from them. She hadn't noticed him there. But sure, it was one of the reasons why she had agreed to study with Freed outside. Perhaps, she was a big dork too. Gajeel would sometimes sit here every now and then to talk with Juvia or something. But this time he was alone. With a smile, she turned to them, "So, I'll invite 'em!"

"Don't you dare," Freed's tone held a menacing tone or so he hoped. But it had failed. Bixlow stood up and had abandoned them as soon as the Strauss came to their table.

Levy glanced at Gajeel's direction to where Bixlow had gone to. Oh, of course, they were friends. _Duh, Levy, Fotoball team. _

"May I sit here?" Lisanna chirped. She smiled at Levy whose attention immediately turned to her friend. She nodded fervently. The youngest Strauss giggled and sat beside her. Levy stared at the girl for a while before deciding to put her attention back to the unattended books on their table. But for a moment she caught a sad expression behind the younger Strauss's face.

"Lisanna?" she asked.

Lisanna turned with a new beaming smile. Though there was something more to it that Levy didn't know. "Bixlow left just when we arrived, right?"

"Lisanna," Freed said softly and he glanced warily to Mirajane who too had frowned. And of course Levy took notice. _Was there something she was missing?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So, so, I have nothing to say really. But you know, feel free to drop by my profile. I finally made it. And I worked hard for it. So you know, dropping by won't hurt.**

Would it be nice if I make a inpisredbyGameofThrones!AU?

.

**.**

**.**

**Credits:**

The song is 'Annie You Save Me' by Graffiti6.

For the complete credits of the cover art: The Cover Art is made by me (acrylic on paper) inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets (by Andrew Sean Greer) which was made by the cover design of Henry Sene Yee & Emily Mahon; Illustration by Philip Pascuzzo; Author photograph by David Ross. It's a beautiful book, but I have yet to finish it.

Adiossss~

m(_ _)m~(hurohuro)


	3. shit indeed

—Levy didn't know what to think of it: he just sat there the entire time. Of course he might be enjoying with his friends, but what she couldn't get was that why was he always staring at her. How was she supposed to get over her crush with him now? [College!AU] Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe (GajEvy) )

* * *

><p><strong>I hold no ownership or whatsoever of Fairy Tail and the characters used in this work of fiction. The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets by Andrew Sean Greer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes: <strong>Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe ); GaLe (GajEvy) multi chapter fic, coming right up! College!AU (Jock!Gajeel; Scholar!Levy)_ But then again, this is a College AU as mentioned earlier in my summary. Expect that there _might_ be mentions of sex, college horror, or worse drugs._

* * *

><p>The moment she stepped in the bleachers she almost sighed and regretted going. But there she was beside Lisanna, and the girls, cheering wildly along the crowd. It was one of the sports she never thought she'd actually watched: American football.<p>

She hadn't learned it well but she knew Gajeel was there, playing as the quarter back since Laxus had been injured and wasn't fit enough to play the game. He held the number 05 and had been making long passes that was quite impressive. Though Lisanna said it was mediocre and that Laxus had to be at shape if they wanted to win the game. She wanted to retort against her friend's notion but then again she barely knew anything of the game.

What she did know was that Natsu had raged a tackle at the opponent. She knew that Gray froze a rampaging running back from making a touchdown. She knew that Elfman barge the defense of the opponent. It seemed to her that they were winning. The crowd's chant was ear piercing. And she couldn't help but cheer along. Enthusiasm filled her veins but it was the Oracion Seis that garnered a point or so. She couldn't take the defeated faces the team made because of the point. They were tired. But the Earth is round. They shouldn't give up.

"Elfman!" Lisanna cheered as loudly as she can but it had been drowned in the chants. "You can do it! Don't give up!"

Louder and louder Lisanna tried to cheer up her brother. And Levy felt she had to do her part too; for their team; and for their school.

"Keep fighting!" she cheered as well that Lisanna was surprised for a bit. Of course, she had been so against going there earlier. Then she grinned at her. Mirajane had been quiet most of the moment worriedly sitting trying to be calm. Levy figured the girl didn't really like the sport. Neither did she at first but the adrenalin have her going. But then again, it was her brother there smashing along cemented muscles of other college boys. Evergreen was surprisingly calm and collected. It was a surprise after what had happened to Laxus.

She could feel her faint heart almost collapsing when she saw Gajeel tackled down by a much larger opponent. "Gajeel!" she hadn't meant to say that out loud but she did. And who cares? It was a game and he barely heard her.

But he fought back fiercely like he was made of iron, pushing against the other man and bringing him down. Levy felt relief flood her as he appeared to be growling viciously. She could see the grin plastered on his face. He loved it. He loved the challenge; he loved the game; and he loved the adrenalin. After his short exhibition the team seemed to have gained more confidence; changing the game plan in a more offensive one.

Surprisingly so, even with their opponent's advantage, they managed to overcome them. The practice match ended with Bixlow reaping the winning point in some unorthodox tactic.

She saw Lucy congratulating Natsu along the cheerleaders. She smiled knowing full well that she hadn't regretted watching the game even with all the troubles she'd been through. She gave one last look over the players and the crowd before excusing herself to leave as she had more things to finish. Her mind clouded by the image of Gajeel facing the bleachers; with his fist held up and his index finger pointing to the blue, blue sky.

She idly wondered if Gajeel got harshly injured from the opponent's assault a while ago. But the Juvia girl would most likely be there. She noted to herself that she should check more about the sport now as she left.

-/-

It was Thanksgiving.

Not for Levy. She had no family to comeback to. She had friends sure, but they'd be with their families, and it wasn't fair to barge in. College was a busy cause, she's sure they've missed their families back at home. _To miss_, she wonders how it would feel like to have _a home_ to miss. Back at their little town she'd spend Thanksgiving with Jet and Droy. But that was the past.

It wasn't that she had no money to spend; more of, she wanted to save up money. Though she had a safe land on a scholarship, Levy still needs extra money on daily basis. She had allowance, but she also has her daily consumption, not that she had a luxurious life. She sure was lucky that Lucy would let her read some of the recent novels she's been lusting for; those books were her only vice. Her life on the city was just plain busy and expensive. And she wanted to save up for her future after college.

The bell rang, and a customer graced presence in their silent café. Usually, nobody really comes at this hour. Well, perhaps an exaggeration, though the people do seldom visit as such an hour, there were a few heads in. It must have something to do with the cafés popularity. Or perhaps, some people too were feeling lonely.

"Hey," a gruff voice said waking her from her trance of thoughts. And she had almost gasped, as her Adonis stood by the counter.

"A-A-Ah, yes?"

"Espresso," he said. Oh, he had stood all tall, dark, and handsome; the mighty Gajeel Redfox in his very flesh. Levy tried not to stare too much. She tried not to look at how his shirt hugged his broad chest; or how his appearance was very striking and sharp; or how his eyes looked cruel and wickedly beautiful; or that his piercings were tempting her to run her hands on them. _She tried._

"Gajeel," he said. And Levy's mind went overload. _What was she to say?_ Lucy wasn't here to tell her about guys and stuff of likes. For the first time, she almost regretted retreating to her own world every time Lucy does that. The books didn't seem to be enough reference in real life at all.

"Le-Le-Levy!" she stuttered. Now not even the oblivious coffee beans could deny the blush that had crept on her cheeks. _He stared at her. _And Levy dug her brain if she did something wrong. Perhaps her voice sounded weird. Or maybe her face looked like a mess after all the working hours in the steam of hot coffees.

And then it hit her.

"You're funny," he said breaking into a grin. And it even went wider as Levy scribbled down his name on the cup viciously. "Shrimp."

Before Levy could react he had sat himself on the farthest table. If only someone else was here other than the dense Erza. Not that she had a problem with the redhead, but she wasn't one who knew much about this stuff. Indeed, she'd need help from someone like Lucy or Mirajane. _Not_ that she mourned turning down Lucy's offer of introducing her to him in a less awkward way.

Really she didn't feel sorry for herself. Seriously.

-/-

"Hey, Gajeel, this is Levy," Bixlow slurred grinning like a wild man. Gajeel grunted as he grinned towards her. She had been dragged across the room by Bixlow in an attempt to make the two acquainted. And what Bixlow failed to notice was that Gajeel was in someone else's company; majority of the football team's company to be exact. Or perhaps Bixlow did notice.

"Levy, this big man here is Gajeel. I know you've heard stories about his colossal di—"before he could finish, a pillow was struck on his face by an angry Mirajane (though was still smiling). This was followed by Ever's heels puncturing his toes as she passed by. He made a wailing sound as he cursed at his _friend/girlfriend/ex-girlfriend_.

"I let you off with Lisanna, but don't push it," Mirajane said as Freed looked at her carefully. Bixlow made incoherent sounds that were a mix of a grumble and a groan.

"But aren't ya Freed-boy's—"before Laxus could make the moment any worse, Gajeel had saved the day by interrupting, "Yeah, I know you, you're that shrimp behind the counter."

Everyone broke into laughter.

But Gajeel didn't save Levy's day; she was surely not as amused as the team of testosterone driven boys. Humiliation shook her body hard as she clenched her fist digging crescent shapes on her palms. She should have known. She wasn't Ever; or Mirajane. She wasn't pretty or popular. _Of course, he found her obvious crush very entertaining. _

For once, she felt inadequacy eat her whole being. She had never felt this insecure before. She was quite confident in herself even before, she knew what she had and what she didn't. She knew how to make up for it. But not this time.

With a huff, she squared her shoulders and flicked Bixlow's hand on her wrist before marching off. "Shit," she heard Bixlow say. _Yes, shit indeed_. She wasn't just going to stand there humiliated under their scrutinizing eyes.

"Gajeel, you asshole," he said before following her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Like OMG_. I seriously _**don't**_ have any idea about American Fotball, Rugby or that stuff. I apologize for the inaccurate information. It's been years since I last watched a match (or at least Eyeshield 21).

* * *

><p><strong>GUEST REVIEWS:<strong>

_**Future History**_**, **Imma hunt you down. I'll learn Swedish and sing that song so hard you're gonna be deaf. Bears and paw marks~!(hurohuro)~ (●・㉨・●) ﾉ

.

_**Kona**_**, **yes, yes, I update at least once a week. Thank you, thank you for leaving a review! Don't forget to bookmark and check once a week! (hurohuro)~ (●・㉨・●) ﾉ

.

_**Guest**_**, **I feel utterly flattered and stuff and you know—happy. I usually write AUs so thank you. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. Chapters come up once a week so thank you and don't forget to bookmark! (hurohuro)~ (●・㉨・●) ﾉ

* * *

><p>For the <em>complete credits<em> of the cover art: The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets (by Andrew Sean Greer) which was made by the cover design of Henry Sene Yee & Emily Mahon; Illustration by Philip Pascuzzo; Author photograph by David Ross. It's a beautiful book, but I have yet to finish it.


	4. bulletproof cupid my ass

—Levy didn't know what to think of it: he just sat there the entire time. Of course he might be enjoying with his friends, but what she couldn't get was that why was he always staring at her. How was she supposed to get over her crush with him now? [College!AU] Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe (GajEvy) )

* * *

><p><strong>I hold no ownership or whatsoever of Fairy Tail and the characters used in this work of fiction. The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets by Andrew Sean Greer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes: <strong>Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe ); GaLe (GajEvy) multi chapter fic, coming right up! College!AU (Jock!Gajeel; Scholar!Levy)_ But then again, this is a College AU as mentioned earlier in my summary. Expect that there _might_ be mentions of sex, college horror, or worse drugs._

* * *

><p>By New Year, Freed and Mirajane finally hooked up thanks to Bixlow's efforts. Even Evergreen and Elfman did so too. And for the record, Levy was his only failed mission. And he was not pleased. He had made it a goal to beat Mirajane in her matchmaking as a consequence from also getting defeated by Cana in some drinking contest.<p>

"Why don't you just pay up the price than this stupid matchmaking?" Levy asked him once.

"No way," he replied. "You're talking to bulletproof cupid 'ere, lass." And with that the conversation ended.

As if he could do anything else with a bookworm and an _asshole_ of an athlete. Levy already gave up on it. _So why didn't he? Perhaps it had something to do with the athlete's drive and determination there. She snorted defiantly against her companion's notion._

Bixlow had been a fine company the past few weeks. He'd been very charming in a very odd way. He gave her advices though they came out obscene, and company; since Freed had been spending most of his free time with Mirajane when he's not with Laxus. Perhaps he was lonely too since he was the only one who wasn't dating anyone. Laxus pretty much dated the _whole_ school. And after quite some time they actually managed to trace that they came from the same orphanage in their youth though not being able to recognize each other anymore.

"Gajeel's trying to talk to you," he said as he blew out smoke from his mouth. Levy coughed ignoring what he had said earlier. Because she was totally _not_ doing her best on avoiding him ever since Christmas. It was more of neither did they even have class together. And she wasn't paying visits to the football field with the girls anymore because of her recent change in shifts in the cafe. "But I get you, truth hurts."

"Are you implying I'm short?"

"I'm _short_ with excuses, but you know, you said that." She didn't need to turn. She knew he was presenting his tongue in his usual tongue lolling grin again.

"Hey, Bix?" she returned her own cruelty hidden in an innocent smile. He took up her challenge with a muttered, 'yeah?' Slyly she preceded, "Didn't you pose _nude_ in one art class, last semester?"

Quite recently, she had known how to retaliate against him. She smirked triumphantly as the other flinched evidently at her low blow. She remembered how it was the talk of the whole school that even she knew about it; which has to be over the top to reach her. And that was even before they knew each other. "Fuck you." Besides it was a _touchy, touchy_ subject for him. And so was her height for her.

Now they're even. "No, thank you."

-/-

Perhaps she was being immature. Yeah, that was possibly it. She_ is_ short, she had a body of a child, and, she wasn't popular. So he didn't like her. She couldn't possibly blame him for it. Their worlds were different. _What right was she to hate him? _Droy and Jet didn't hate her when she turned them down.

Levy didn't own Gajeel. She had no right to be mad. Neither does she even know him at all. Perhaps she read too much into everything, like all the girls do. She had always prided herself with being quite a level head in many things, but she is certainly shaming herself right now.

So later, she had to face it anyway. "Are you sure, Levy?" Lucy asked. She nodded smiling ever so brightly but her nerves were wrecking her. _What if Gajeel makes fun of her again? What if she embarrasses herself again?_

"This is very brave of you Levy, if he-err—it or she does something stupid tell us—whoever or whatever it is," Erza said. It was a good thing Erza respected her privacy and only opted to switch shifts with her. Lucy who had known it all had been more reluctant.

She faced the counter, accepting orders, waiting almost patiently for the clock to hit at the time the football players would come; like it was their routine. And there they were. But Gajeel wasn't with them.

"Levy!" Natsu beamed happily. Levy smiled back, all tension dissipating. "Oh, I missed you so much!" he exclaimed hugging her over the counter. She squeaked before pushing the other away. Natsu was always—touchy. She didn't really have anything against it. Just that she wasn't comfortable.

Her small social circle just didn't accurately place Natsu in yet. But it did help that he wasn't part of those who had laughed at her in the party. If she remembers correctly, he was with Lucy introducing her to, Happy, his cat. "It was horrible having Erza serve! She wouldn't serve strawberry cake and she would accidentally spill off the coffee—no fuck that, she _incidentally_ spill off the coffee on us, more than one time!"

"And Lucy wouldn't serve!" He continued whining almost like a child.

Levy chuckled at the athlete's childishness. "Okay, okay, I'll try to be here always." She said, now her smile sincerer than earlier. "TRY? JUST TRY?" Natsu exclaimed before getting squatted like a fly by Gray who said something about holding the line.

Before the boys could get into a fight, Laxus had stepped in between them, cutting the line in the processes. "Levy," he said his demeanor still cruel in Levy's eyes. She remembered how his laughter resounded in that large house. She nodded giving a compulsory smile. "Wow, you're cute and all but—"

"Laxus, you're cutting the line! That's an insult to my _patient_ masculinity here!"

"Oi! You thunder fart!"

The boys launched into an argument almost launching into each other in chaos. Jellal walked up to Levy asking for the customary orders of his team kindly, and came in between the boys before they could wreck the anything. Soon enough, Levy got them their order, but Laxus's sentence left hanging, making her uncomfortable. _But what? _

It didn't also help that Gajeel didn't show up in her entire shift.

-/-

"Miss McGarden?" she turned around just to see Juvia standing behind her. She was in the middle of studying. Or so she says. She wasn't really doing anything important. Because reading was her way of procrastination.

"Yes?" she asked unsure what else she could say. Juvia gave a worried smile, which Levy returned politely.

Later, they were in one of the benches sitting under the sun. Juvia was silent, and Levy wasn't sure what to say. She just came there as a courteous response to an invitation. "Ah—" Juvia started. "The espresso Miss McGarden makes is really nice," she said.

"You can call me Levy, Miss Loxar," Levy chirped in before she could stop herself. Juvia looked surprised but pleased. "Then Miss—Levy should say Juvia too."

Levy grinned nodding, her cheeks coloring slightly. "Juvia. I guess, thank you, Juvia." She felt embarrassed by the sudden compliment but it wasn't unwelcomed. "Your shift—ah—how impolite," the other stuttered.

"My shift?" Levy repeated. _Oh. _"Well, it's fine, really. Recently, I've been swapping shifts, but I'm back to my regular shift. The ones you come into. So the best _coffee_ shall be served at those hours!" _She had said coffee; because she had caught on that little lie._ It wasn't Juvia who takes the espresso, but _Gajeel_. Latte was her usual order although she'd go for peppermint mocha, or cappuccino.

"That's why last night—" Juvia murmured to herself. She made a nervous giggle before excusing herself. Levy wasn't sure what to make of it. And before she could even ask, Juvia had disappeared into the crowd of students, deliberately camouflaging. "Maybe we should talk some time—"she said to herself before sighing.

She wondered idly if it was a slip of tongue or nothing at all. Perhaps she was over thinking _again._

-/-

"_Une orange sur la table. Ta robe sur le tapis. Et toi dans mon lit. Daux présent du présent. Fraîcheur de la nuit. Chaleur de ma vie_," Laxus finished smirking at her. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead she stared at him curiously._ What did he want this time?_

Bixlow's form beside her was shaking evidently; from laughter definitely. But he successfully had not made a sound. Laxus shot a dirty look at him before turning back to her. The same cocky smirk on his lips.

"An orange on the table. A dress on the carpet. And you on my bed. A delicate present from the present. The coolness of night. The warmth of my life," she supplied warily. And his eyes widened in surprise. Levy watched him as he regained his composure and started again.

"Holy shit, you know French?"

Bixlow hadn't stopped himself this time, and had burst into laughter loud enough that other students turned to their direction as well.

"No, do you?" she asked back, her hands slowly pulling back her book from the table; recoiling from him. He seemed confused altogether amused. She wans't sure if she'd like that both together.

_Where was Freed anyway?_ He was suppose to be here not Laxus._ What was taking him so long?_ For a moment, being a minute late for Levy seemed like hours already. After all, Laxus wasn't the best companion she'd like to have while waiting. Especially not after that incident.

"No, but—" before he could continue, Bixlow cut him to it. "I used that on her the first time we met," he managed in between gasping for breath. Then he laughed again, this time more mocking than before. His friend now looked between annoyed, embarrassed, and annoyed. The golden boy of the football field cursed under his breath before turning to Levy again. "_Dick_slow." She giggled despite herself.

Bixlow made sign of protest before Freed stepped in and politely stopped their argument. "What are you doing here, Laxus?" And if a minute had lasted so much, the awkward silence felt like forever for her taste.

"He came to see Bixlow," she said before the silence could lengthen. "Yeah," she said again nodding knotting her brows to appear convincing. Freed wasn't convinced, as he turned to Bixlow and asked, "_Benjamin_?" His voice demanding somesort of explaination.

It felt like he was talking to three year olds who did something bad. But last time she checked she was not a three year old and neither did she do anything bad.

Bixlow shrugged bored by the silence. He slumped on his seat looking over the books piled in front of him. "I wanted to talk to Levy," Laxus started. Levy blinked. "I didn't know it was that serious," he said this time looking at her. His expression crossing between being genuine and embarrassed at the same time.

"Oh," Freed said feebly as he remained standing there. And she had some bad feeling that it was about what had happened in that party last Christmas. Here she hoped it was long ago and forgotten by them. But she was mistaken; she frowned as he went on. "We're not dicks. I mean, we didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. And yeah," he continued. "So, uh." It came awkward but Levy knew what he meant. He wasn't one to apologize. He was the star player; and golden boy of the team. He was almost everything but a man who would apologize.

She smiled easily feeling the heaviness on her chest lessen. She offered him a cheerful look, "Perhaps you're not that much of a jerk after all."

"But still are; just not that much," Bixlow added as he held his thumb and index finger, as if measuring his friend. Again, it gained him a glare but it was something light hearted; Levy knew. And things weren't as bad as they first seemed, she thought.

"And you're still not _bulletproof cupid_, Bixlow," she retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The chapter was uneventful_. I am least proud of this chapter_. **_To everyone_**, who's reading this, my computer is dying. Let's hope I can keep updating using someone else's computer. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites!

* * *

><p><strong>GUEST REVIEWS:<strong>

**_Lulufrou_****, **thank you for leaving a review~! Oh, it makes sense! And, I apologize if you think the chapters are too short, but thank you for your patience. I hope I can get through this til the end too. With the things happening with my ancient laptop, I think it'll be hard. But I'll try my best, for you and the other readers. Don't forget to bookmark and check once a week~! (hurohuro)~ (●・㉨・●) ﾉ

.

**_Kona_****, **hurohuro, please don't say that, it flatters me too much. ;A; thank you so much. And I don't find you annoying at all. I hope you keep dropping reviews. Once a week, honeysuckle; be patient. Hope to read from you once a week! (hurohuro)~ (●・㉨・●) ﾉ

.

**_Guest_****, **thank you for leaving a review. I update once a week, or try to. I hope you don't forget to drop by. (hurohuro)~ (●・㉨・●) ﾉ

* * *

><p><strong>For the <em>complete credits<em> of the cover art: **The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets (by Andrew Sean Greer) which was made by the cover design of Henry Sene Yee & Emily Mahon; Illustration by Philip Pascuzzo; Author photograph by David Ross. It's a beautiful book, but I have yet to finish it.

**For the credits of the poem Laxus used**: Jacques Prévert.


	5. still misunderstood signals

—Levy didn't know what to think of it: he just sat there the entire time. Of course he might be enjoying with his friends, but what she couldn't get was that why was he always staring at her. How was she supposed to get over her crush with him now? [College!AU] Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe (GajEvy) )

* * *

><p><strong>I hold no ownership or whatsoever of Fairy Tail and the characters used in this work of fiction. The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets by Andrew Sean Greer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes: <strong>Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe ); GaLe (GajEvy) multi chapter fic, coming right up! College!AU (Jock!Gajeel; Scholar!Levy)_ But then again, this is a College AU as mentioned earlier in my summary. Expect that there _might_ be mentions of sex, college horror, or worse drugs._

**_Benjamin_**** Kase Law**** is actually the name I gave _Bixlow_ here. Just so you got confused with how Freed had addressed in the previous chapter. Let me delay you no further;**

* * *

><p>"Levy," Juvia spoke to her once. It was just once but it left her a mark she couldn't forget. They barely knew each other. Other than the meetings in the café; short chit-chats like '<em>how are you<em>?' they was almost nothing more, yet here they were sitting together like good friends, talking about mean professors, and, stupid movies nowadays.

"I—" Juvia stuttered right in the middle quite a good conversation. Then she turned to Levy trying to hide the blush dusting on her cheeks. Juvia was really pretty.

"What is it, Juvia?" she asked gently.

"It was really nice to meet you, Levy. You're a wonderful person." She never really understood that statement but perhaps it had something to do with Gajeel. The smile Juvia offered was bright as if she had never been happier. And Levy felt warmth fill her. She had made someone happy and it made her happy.

Even if it meant that perhaps, she and Gajeel might be a thing or so. Thinking about it pricked her chest with little needles. Usually she had the urgency to hide behind something, or let the earth swallow her. '_Or just totally hate the person_,' she thought to herself. But it was hard to hate someone like Juvia. She was so kind, and pretty all at the same time. She could hold an intelligent conversation unlike some people she knew, and was reserved. That wasn't fair. And that made her altogether harder to hate.

"You, too, Juvia," Levy replied smiling. Perfect people might actually exist. The very proof was sitting beside her.

-/-

That morning, Levy served confidently. All her self-confidence streaming back after Juvia's awkward compliment. She sure had more stamina today even with a sleepless night. Caffeine made everything better! _And a compliment was always welcome!_

"Hey," and all that had spilled off the window as she heard the awfully familiar voice. Suddenly the steaming coffee turned too hot for her own liking. Her face felt flushed and her hair seemed to have poked messily. "Haven't seen you in a while, eh, shrimp," he said his voice caressing every word as if he was being careful of something. Perhaps, he should be.

"I have a name," she said trying to sound strong. She pointed at her name tag patiently.

"Not bad," he said. And Levy swore she hadn't hated someone so, so, so bad as she did with him. _Why did she like him again? _She barely knows him and he has just proven himself as a big awful rude oaf staring at her chest like that. He smirked mockingly. Of course, not everyone was a dick like Laxus said, but Gajeel; he was a different level.

"I'll get your espresso." She huffed as she walked off to fulfill his order.

"I'd like to stay around and flirt, but I'll have takeout," he said_ almost _shrugging. _Flirt_. Was he mocking her?

-/-

"So, are you going to order something or are you going to be a dick today?" she asked smiling at her friend who grimaced at the statement.

"Well, I'm sure that's not how to greet a costumer," Bixlow said shrugging. With a sigh, he looked up at the menu on the board, "But hello to you, too, Levy."

"I heard from Cana that you've paid the debt from the drinking game," she supplied fetching a mug for him. Usually he wasn't seen here without the team. However, there were times that he didn't have classes and had nowhere to go, thus, explaining why he was there. So she figured he was staying there to kill boredom. "And, oh, Laxus just left with a girl, a while ago."

"You have an awful way of worming your way into my business, don't you?" he asked as he raised a bored brow at her. "Dark roast espresso and one of those fat chocolate cupcakes," he said looking around for a table.

"Haha," she said sarcastically; like he was one to say. "So do you," she replied. "And don't call the cupcakes fat, you'll hurt their feelings."

"I like fat cupcakes, thank you." He said his lips curled in a genuine smile. For a moment, it seemed that boredom had worn him off of all his cocky façade.

"Oh, anything else?"she asked punching down his order.

"Is Mira here?" he said glancing warily around. "That bitch's gonna kill me, I swear."

"She's in class but she'll be here in a moment. Mira's going to swap shifts with Kinana." She replied carelessly not sure what's actually between them. But she guessed, it was none of her business. "The girl's got a date."

"Oh?" Bixlow said feigning surprise. But she knew better. They'd been the only ones unable for some reason, to get a date even just a date. After a synchronized sigh, they continued the routine in silence. Bixlow took a seat and pulled out a book from his bag. He did some paperwork until Levy called up his order. In fact, he was quite a model student, quite able to balance academics and sports altogether. But then again, so was their whole gang; Laxus, Ever, and Freed. And Freed being the one excelling further in the aspect of balancing than the rest.

"You gonna go to practice after?" she asked (after prompted by Lucy). He raised a brow before leering at her. There was no such thing as _indecency_ for Bixlow. She fought the urgency to slap her face for letting Lucy's puppy dog eyes get to her again. He would never let her live through this.

"You wanna _go_?" he asked which was responded with a '_that escalated quickly_'. "Yeah, I'm going for Football practice, Laxus will be back for sure with a few people in the team. And you sure you don't want to _go_?" He asked again wiggling his brows suggestively. Levy rolled her eyes. 

-/-

"I didn't catch him?" Lisanna asked panting heavily. She stood before the counter sweating and heaving like she ran a marathon. With a persistent look on her face she turned to Levy.

"Lisa—"before she could speak, Lucy darted to Lisanna and pointed to the door, "He's off to Football practice!" She practically screamed. And Lisanna ran off towards the door before turning a bit muttering thanks to them.

"No problem!" Lucy said pumping her fist on air. "Just do it, girl!"

"Do what, Lucy?" As soon as Lisanna disappeared to the door, Levy asked. Her eyes almost sparking in curiosity; _who was he?_ Only Bixlow went to Football practice—

"To the man of her dreams," Lucy said as she sighed dreamily. Levy found herself studying the blonde's expression as it distorted into something which appeared to be annoyance. "You know, your friend, _Bixlow_; though he had rejected her before—" she revealed in a hushed tone as if it was a secret as they ducked beneath the counter to avoid Mirajane when she turned to them. "Do you notice that issue between them—"she continued whispering.

She couldn't concentrate much later on. She understood Freed now. Everything made sense; the way Bixlow was rather awkward at the mention of Lisanna and how he had avoided her. And Levy realized: there were chances like this.

Bixlow gave Lisanna a great deal of attention. He came almost so close to comforting her right after she broke up with Natsu. Every signal was just positive; leaning in to the possibility that Bixlow may actually be interested in her in many ways than friendship. Though those were just snippets of the things that happened between them, Levy somehow understood why it took a long time for Freed to confess to Mirajane.

Things aren't always as they initially seem to be. In return for all those _charming_ attention Lisanna fell in love with him. And confessed she did, just to be rejected by the man; _not_ just once. The details were vague. Levy couldn't believe it at first. _How cruel could Bixlow be? And why Bixlow of all people?_ There were questions but she guessed she knew the answers at heart.

Even if Bixlow was amiable in his own way; even if Lisanna Strauss was _Lisanna Strauss_; even if they were like polar opposites; and even if there was something that didn't fit in well. She knew the answers, she knew.

Levy left the café that day to study yet thinking all so idly. She hadn't chosen to like Gajeel; because if she could choose who to like then she'd choose either Jet or Droy. They'd been friends and they'd known her more than anyone ever had. But at the mention of his name; at the idea of him being tackled down at the field; at the smell of his cologne she would always turn to see him and feel her heart skip.

_If only people could choose who to like; who to love then they won't have to suffer like how Lisanna does._

"_Pinning a man who would never look her way_," like what Mirajane had said (when she had _finally _caught them gossiping about her sister's love life). She sighed thinking how she might have a serious _talk _with Bixlow before Erza decides to step in.

-/-

She had been trying to reach a book on the top shelf. It must have been the most degrading position, but at least no one was there watching her reach for the desired book on the tip of her toes. Just a few inches more and she'll be able to—and a crash was heard as the books clattered on the floor.

Levy watched wide eyed as either side of the shelf, Natsu and Gray supported not to fall on her. And a massive man was covering her, while supporting the middle part of the shelf. She could almost feel her heart pouncing on her chest. The devil, Gajeel Redfox, himself had shielded her from her utter demise.

It happened so quick but slowed down too leisurely, as she stared at his eyes. They were so, so red. She could count his lashes so, so lightly. Her heart was beating so, so fast. It was drumming in her chest like a rock concert. She wondered briefly if he could hear it.

So she just froze there for the entire time before Lucy dragged her out of the way. The few people in the library had called in the teachers and librarian all the while, as Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel lifted the weighty shelf back in place.

_Had he just save her?_

But her mind was whirling in myriads of emotions and questions in mind. She felt like she was going to faint. All she heard was her heart racing out her chest. And she knew her blasted little crush on him won't go away anytime soon especially after this incident.

* * *

><p><strong>a.n: <strong>This is for the **1000+** page views! Though not every guest leaves a review, I know they're there reading this stuff. So this is for them, and for those who are currently following, favourite-ing this in . _Did I mention that this is like my debut multi-chapter series?_ **Thank you very much! m(_ _)m **

I could only apologize so much for the delay. As I've mentioned, my computer had **_died_** and enrollments and things are getting in the way. Classes are officially starting now, and it makes me cry. But I've thought of making it up to my readers by having a double update (though that's two week's update actually).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GUEST REVIEWS:**

_**Stardust,**_ thank you for the compliment! I update once a week—I try to. Thank you for leaving a review, I really appreciate it. Next time again! Don't forget to bookmark!

**_Ironman_**, yo! I'm sorry your sister felt bad for that. I update at once a week or try to update! _Ohmygawd_, I rechecked every chapter for anything bad, _ohmygawd_, thank you for filtering what you tell her because, _ohmygawd, _it was awful thinking a kid would be reading rated stuff. If ever you see this though, send her my lorve!

_**Kona**_, honeysuckle, I'm sarreh, I'm yet to read any manga or update actually. My laptop died and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update steadily. But I will try. Don't forget to least check again next week though!

.

.

.

**For the _complete credits_ of the cover art: **The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets (by Andrew Sean Greer) which was made by the cover design of Henry Sene Yee & Emily Mahon; Illustration by Philip Pascuzzo; Author photograph by David Ross. It's a beautiful book, but I have yet to finish it.


	6. wanna hangout?

—Levy didn't know what to think of it: he just sat there the entire time. Of course he might be enjoying with his friends, but what she couldn't get was that why was he always staring at her. How was she supposed to get over her crush with him now? [College!AU] Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe (GajEvy) )

* * *

><p><strong>I hold no ownership or whatsoever of Fairy Tail and the characters used in this work of fiction. The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets by Andrew Sean Greer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes: <strong>Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe ); GaLe (GajEvy) multi chapter fic, coming right up! College!AU (Jock!Gajeel; Scholar!Levy)_ But then again, this is a College AU as mentioned earlier in my summary. Expect that there _might_ be mentions of sex, college horror, or worse drugs._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shrimp," he said the next time they've met. Levy glared at him from behind the counter.<p>

"The usual?" it wasn't a question but a demand. For some reason, Levy found herself pissed with Gajeel for one reason or the other. '_No, Levy, you have no right to be mad at him_,' she thought. And yet all the more she got to her edge when he was around.

"Cheeky as usual, eh?" he asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. He grinned at her. She almost wanted to erase that grin from his face with anything she could muster. She swallowed a snort before punching in his order. "Is that how you treat your hero?" he said feigning a pout.

"One espresso for Mr. Hero coming up. You may take a seat, and refrain from holding the line, Mr. Redfox," she said coolly. _Gajeel had a friend like Juvia, (pretty, fashionable, popular, and, sociable) so why does he need to mess with her? _This did nothing but poke on her insecurities. And knowing that she does like him more than she should made everything a bit more complicated than before.

"Funny, shrimp," he muttered as he took a seat on his usual place. Somehow, the whole football team managed to stay up there. And for the entire time, they just laughed obnoxiously, and talked as if they had owned the place. A few girls came by and sat with them but left later on. Though it was strange that they stayed too long.

Yet it was like the usual. Gajeel with them flaunting like a peacock and yet blatantly stealing glances at her. For her account, she hadn't turned to him at all but she could feel him stare. Even Lucy elbowed her every now and then.

-/-

"Bixlow, can we go on a date?" Lisanna asked as soon as she caught sight of him in the café. If she was nervous she didn't show it. Instead Levy, felt the nervousness that should have been hers. And she guessed Lucy felt the same, when Lucy clutched on her apron tightly. Erza was surprised. While Mirajane just shook her head. "No, scratch that, let's go on a date."

Levy was different. The nervousness she felt from the question went deeper._ Was she not scared of the people making fun of her? Was she not scared of being turned down yet again?_ It was amazing how she could parade her emotions unafraid of people who might use it against her or laugh at it. Lisanna was proud and brave.

The boys had come to a silence. All eyes on Bixlow then to her. He didn't look surprised at all, if anything, he looked bored. Levy felt her chest tighten. How cruel.

"Slow down, vixen. Don't you think it's you're getting too wet for nothing?" Bixlow spoke. And Laxus, Gajeel, and Jellal had to hold down Elfman who had almost pounced on him in anger. Gray had held down Natsu firmly on his seat as well with Mest. Both ready to pounce at Bixlow and probably tear him to pieces."No, we can't."

"Why?" Lisanna asked. Her eyes burning in determination, as she stared at him. "Why can't we go out?" she asked calmly. She wasn't about to give up. And for that, Levy was in awe and so was the whole café. Lisanna was _so, so_ brave. Levy hoped she could be that brave. And perhaps, she'd be able to confess to Gajeel, and not hate him for not reciprocating her feelings.

"Just because," he grumbled glaring at her as he stood up and pushed pass her, hitting their shoulders in the process.

-/-

"You're hurting yourself, Lisanna," Levy told her. Lisanna smiled.

She wasn't or so she said. She was happy she had nothing to regret because she had tried her everything. She didn't want to give up anymore. She gave up at almost everything. So it was only fair for her to persevere on something.

"_I have loved him for such a long time now, why will I stop at the slight pain? This is the least I could do for Natsu: I have to be brave. I've been a coward for such a long, long time—always fleeing at one point or another. This time, I will be brave; and I will fight for what I feel for him_. _No more 'what ifs' this time around, Levy._"

The mention of Natsu caught her off guard. But Levy didn't want to be nosy about it. And all she could hear was that her platinum blonde friend was _brave; very, very brave_. She wanted to be like Lisanna. With that she had a really pleasant mood, she served at the counter. Not even Laxus's insolence could lower her mood. Strength like Lisanna was what she needed; and what had inspired her more likely.

"Someone's happy," a familiar voice said. She'd almost jumped. Gajeel stood there. Recently, he had been the one getting his order, when usually it was either his friends or Juvia. She fought back a smile trying to even down the blush on her face. She wanted to be like Lisanna, and this was the first step.

"What would it be, Mr. Redfox?" she asked. And he was taken aback. Gaining his composure rather quickly, he coughed and muttered Espresso, his usual.

"Wow, you're really in a good mood, eh, shrimp? Any news?" he asked conversationally since there was no line behind him.

"Do I need a reason to be happy?" she asked back wittily. She shot him another smile with a brow raised, before getting his order.

"Hey, listen, shortstuff," he said before she turned off. When she glanced over her shoulder as he continued, "Here's my number," he said scribbling it down on a paper he had just found in his pocket. "If you're in that mood again, call me. We should hang out."

* * *

><p><strong>a.n: <strong> Classes are starting, it makes me cry. And this was really short, I guess. And I'm no longer sure where this is going, but there will be a date and counting dollars later on. Hurohuro, I'm kidding goats.

**_Jokes aside however, I might not update as regularly as I often promise. I'll say it again, as I've said in Chapter 4, my computer is broken._** And I have an assignment in VC 28, I have yet to pass. Tata for now, honeysuckles~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For the _complete credits_ of the cover art: **The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets (by Andrew Sean Greer) which was made by the cover design of Henry Sene Yee & Emily Mahon; Illustration by Philip Pascuzzo; Author photograph by David Ross. It's a beautiful book, but I have yet to finish it.


	7. miracles do happen (filler)

—Levy didn't know what to think of it: he just sat there the entire time. Of course he might be enjoying with his friends, but what she couldn't get was that why was he always staring at her. How was she supposed to get over her crush with him now? [College!AU] Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe (GajEvy) )

* * *

><p><strong>I hold no ownership or whatsoever of Fairy Tail and the characters used in this work of fiction. The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets by Andrew Sean Greer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes: <strong>Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe ); GaLe (GajEvy) multi chapter fic, coming right up! College!AU (Jock!Gajeel; Scholar!Levy)_ But then again, this is a College AU as mentioned earlier in my summary. Expect that there _might_ be mentions of sex, college horror, or worse drugs._

This is to **_advertise_** to those who support BixAnna: **Never Been Alive** is out on the market! Seriously, feel free to grope around my profile to check it out! If you liked this, then you'll probably like that one too, though it may contain more _sexual tension_ and college horrors. (Please hear that warning because it's not as light as this one.)

* * *

><p>"It must be a miracle," she said to Bixlow. She gave her companion a smile before looking back continuing to clean his table. He just sat there in silence looking out bored as if he hadn't heard her at all. "To have someone you like, like you back. Isn't that right, Bixlow?" she said directing her statement to him. But her eyes remained on the table.<p>

"Are you gonna tell me about Lisanna, too, midget?" he groaned. Then he turned to her, red eyes baring annoyance.

She gave a short laugh figuring that was what he had been having for the whole day. Then she sat herself in front of him. There were no customers to serve. And her shift was about to end. The Football team laid off for a day because of the scene with Lisanna. They must have felt like asses for it (as if they weren't already asses in the first place).

"I'll just give you the gist of it all," she supplied cheerfully.

His eyes followed her intently trying to scare her off. But since they started talking, it was really hard to get scared of him. He was a huge softie. He wasn't aggressive as he appeared to be on the field; he even have a little collection of (fragile) antique dolls and stuff toys. Defeated, he sighed. "Wow, thanks so much, Levy. Seriously," he held sarcastically.

"I like Gajeel, even if he was a big pervert, and such a dick." She turned towards the window, "It's painful. But pain is the best teacher, isn't it?"

"God, Levy, I'm not having this talk with you," the other said sighing heavily. "And I don't give two fucks if you think he has a big dick. I have a colossal one, I swear." Of course, all he caught in that statement were 'big' and 'dick'.

But Levy was unfazed with all the obscenities he said. Months ago it would have sent her running to the other side. But that was what made him Bixlow; she was now used to him. "So is that what you're trying to do with Lisanna?" she asked feebly but Bixlow caught it. "You think _that_ pain would push her away?"

"I'm not into pedophilia," he replied as he slump his head on the table.

"Why? Why are you pushing her away?" Again, she ignored him and proceeded with her talk. "It's a miracle for her to feel the same as you feel for her. So why are you pushing her away?"

He flinched visibly but tried to make it appear as if he was sighing. "Who said I feel the same?" he groaned some more.

"It's obvious, _Dick_slow."

"Really?" he grumbled frustrated. "Then if you're so smart, Lev_einstein_, why don't cha figure out why I'm pushing her away?"

"Because you're stupid. Do you actually think you're no good for her? Have faith on Lisanna for a bit. She saw '_something'_ you didn't." Levy said glaring at him. But her expression softened when he let out another growl of frustration. "You know those who think that there not good enough are those who are actually worth it."

"She's a child for fuck's sake, Levy. She saw something in Natsu, too, didn't she?! Where is that '_something_' now?" he said his voice thundering in the humble café. A few customers perked up and stared at them but quickly looked away once Bixlow turned to them with some vicious glare. But Levy smiled. She smiled instead.

"So you're jealous, and insecure." Silence filled the pair. _Who would have thought that the confident Bixlow would be secretly insecure? _

A knowing smirk was on Levy's lips while Bixlow had a defeated expression. She knew from both Freed and Evergreen that Bixlow figured things out by himself; it was probably the first time someone pointed out something about himself that he may have not known. Moments later, he stood up to leave (without even ordering anything). "You know I could say the same to you, lil girl," he muttered as he walked away.

'The same,' she thought vainly. _Perhaps—_

"And—"he said looking back at her with the same mischievous smile he always wore, "And at least she has boobs."

* * *

><p><strong>a.n: Tis a filler! Tis a filler! Hear me and my filler! <strong>Don't forget to grope around my profile! **Never Been Alive** is out! I'm sorry for those who were expecting GajEvy. but next chapter's GajEvy!

**Never Been Alive:** [He had _never been alive_; not until he saw her. Not until she was standing alone with the sunlight playing with her platinum blonde hair, watching him with intelligent sky blue eyes; he had never felt so afraid to lose anyone's gaze. Benjamin Kase Law never thought that time could run so fast when he was with her. [College!AU; Slow!Dev BixAnna (Jock!Bixlow; ArtStudent!Lisanna)]]

.

.

.

**Guest Review:**

_**Kona**_**, **I'm no longer sure how many times I should thank you for always leaving a review. TTmTT And I guess, sorry, I know I said there will be a date, but not too soon. I've got two photography assignments in the line, don't tempt me to add more in the pile ;A; Thank you again for the constant review, and support. :) (You should like make an account so we can talk not just via reviews. I'm niceee like awesomely nice don't be afraid to PM :))

**.**

**For the _complete credits_ of the cover art: **The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets (by Andrew Sean Greer) which was made by the cover design of Henry Sene Yee & Emily Mahon; Illustration by Philip Pascuzzo; Author photograph by David Ross. It's a beautiful book, but I have yet to finish it.


	8. counting dollars

—Levy didn't know what to think of it: he just sat there the entire time. Of course he might be enjoying with his friends, but what she couldn't get was that why was he always staring at her. How was she supposed to get over her crush with him now? [College!AU] Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe (GajEvy) )

* * *

><p><strong>I hold no ownership or whatsoever of Fairy Tail and the characters used in this work of fiction. The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets by Andrew Sean Greer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes: <strong>Lighthearted (Slow!Dev GaLe ); GaLe (GajEvy) multi chapter fic, coming right up! College!AU (Jock!Gajeel; Scholar!Levy)_ But then again, this is a College AU as mentioned earlier in my summary. Expect that there _might_ be mentions of sex, college horror, or worse drugs._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Gajeel gave you his number?!" Lucy asked trying to hold back a squeal unlike Mirajane (who flung from other side of the cafe towards them). The tables had been forgotten as soon as the word came out. "Oh my god! How'd you ask for it, Levy?"<p>

"Didn't." She tried to look cool but it didn't appear so. She was blushing and smiling from ear to ear. The two squealed again. And Levy giggled as well.

They were closing up the store. Natsu was outside with Gray waiting for Lucy while Elfman and Freed waited for Mira. Bixlow had offered her a ride home that time as well in exchange for some notes she had on a certain subject. She wanted to say 'no' for decency's sake but he insisted quite desperate for help on the subject. She briefly wondered if the same thing happened to Lisanna: a harmless ride home. But later on, it faded as the topic went on.

Turning back her attention she looked at Mira with a grin. "So did you text him already?" Mirajane purred beside her. Levy shrugged and continued cleaning the tables, trying to appear casual.

"Eh? Why not?" Lucy asked almost sounding like Natsu's whining. She giggled again."Natsu's rubbing on you, Luce. And come on, I've been busy," she said attempting to sound pretty cool about it. _Play it cool, Levy. Play it cool._ Because in reality she was too nervous to text to him first; then her phone beeped.

"I thought he gave his number?"

"I thought you didn't text him yet?"

Both asked in the same time.

-/-

**hey shrimp**

_Name's Levy. Wait how'd you get my number?_

**sources**

_stalker_

**you didn't text so i figured, i'll do it first**

_Sorry, I was busy_

**9:30 Harvest Fest**

_That's not how to ask a girl out. Haha._

**whatever shrimp**

-/-

Bixlow was surprised but pleased on her energy later in their study. She had insisted to teach him what he actually needs than just the notes. He had laughed his ass off when she blushed at the mention of Gajeel and the Harvest Fest, confirming his suspicions on her almost abnormal high energy.

He left her later alone to ponder about everything, but not before the landlady kicked him out for his noise and before he had the opportunity to dub her 'Captain Obvious'. Flustered was an understatement of what she felt because of his constant teasing before he left, and for the accusing glare the landlady gave her assuming that they were doing indecent things under her roof. But that barely mattered now.

-/-

Harvest Fest was a week from then. And Levy found herself putting too much effort on saving up extra money to buy an outfit. Or just spending her life savings on it; Magnolia was such an expensive place to live in. She couldn't even believe herself; but here she was, next to the girls, picking through the rainbow of clothes. She sighed and while she looked into the newest trend.

She usually sported sweaters, jeans, and sneakers. On summers, she sported shirts she bought on sales on cheap stores (which means they were incredibly cheap; a life saver!). Her appearance never really mattered unless she had to go to obligated formal occasions, then she'd come in a dress. Sometimes she sported it when she tried to apply in other jobs on vacations. But that was rarely. And her dresses were way too formal for the fest. The traditional solemn harvest festival has been long replaced with a _party-of-the-year_ kind.

It happens yearly, according to Mirajane. She would have gladly missed it to do some tutorials with the kids in town however; it was really hard to say no to Mirajane. She owed her the job she had in the café, which was the most stable she ever had right when she landed in the University.

And there was _Gajeel_. She didn't want to admit it but she quite excited on actually seeing him. _What was he really like?_ _Why did he even invite her?_

She sighed yet again. She didn't know the trend and even if she did, she barely had money for it. So perhaps a dress would let her save more. _How'd she do her hair? _Then there was the case of her sandals. Everything she'd save up for the entire time, she'd lose in one date. _Was it even a date?_ They were just going to _hang out._

Horror struck her too late when she realized she'd be spending time with the obnoxious athletes. Bixlow was fine, she'd been used to him, but she wasn't sure if she could last Laxus. Gray and Natsu usually minded their own business although quite welcoming, but the mere idea of hanging out with them and just them made her cringe. The two of them were bound to kill each other.

**WOMAN DEAD, CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF COLLEGE BOYS' FIGHT. **What a horrible headline it would be. She hopes the girls would be there. Or even Freed.

* * *

><p><strong>a.n: <strong>A very short, short one here. But the date's coming on the way, honeysuckles! I just read '**_Everday_**' by David Leviathan, and not much of an impact but a very nice book. You, guys, should try reading it or to those who've read it, maybe we could talk about it? I'd love to hear what others have about the book.

**_So, what should Levy wear?_**

Aside from '_Counting Stars_' (by One Republic), the song I'd like to recommend when reading this would be '_I Lived_' (also by One Republic). Also before I forget you better check '_Annie, You Save Me_' (by Graffiti6) as a reference for that song Gajeel sang from the second chapter.

.

.

.

**For the _complete credits_ of the cover art: **The Cover Art is made by me inspired by the covert of the book Paths of the Minor Planets (by Andrew Sean Greer) which was made by the cover design of Henry Sene Yee & Emily Mahon; Illustration by Philip Pascuzzo; Author photograph by David Ross. It's a beautiful book, but I have yet to finish it.


End file.
